


New House, New Life, New Friends, New Whatever Lah

by Mayoiiro



Series: Local AU stuffs [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, But I won't talk about that in this one, Cole hates that, Friendship, Garmadon and Kai's relationship is not just teacher-student relationship, I hate my internet connection, In this house we stan short Kai, Kai is a gremlin, Lou likes to tease Cole, Multi, Poor Cole has no friend, Sorry not sorry but English is not my native language, local AU, no beta we die like zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoiiro/pseuds/Mayoiiro
Summary: Cole hated his dad's job. And now, he hated it even more. But maybe, this whole moving house to another province again is not really a bad thing.
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago)
Series: Local AU stuffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963528
Kudos: 10





	New House, New Life, New Friends, New Whatever Lah

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used Indonesian school system. Yes, Cole is somewhat from Bali and moving to Java. Yes, the background in this story is not Indonesia nor Malaysia. And yes, there's a lot of references to Indonesian/Melayu cultures like local languages, but mostly Balinese because I'm from Bali, and I'm an idiot when it comes to my own local language. And of course, yes, there's gonna be a lot of grammatical mistakes.

Cole never really liked his father's job. Back then, they lived in such shitty place thanks to it, then moving house to the other province and town and village and whatsoever. Then his mother died, and his dad decided to go back and live in his hometown.

That place was beautiful, really. The culture and everything about it is just, pretty. Like, pretty pretty.

Cole always liked the beaches there, and the local foods there are delicious even for his hate over spicy food.

Oh let's talk about the language! Cole liked the way local people curses at each other. And yeah, that was great, even though he got some trouble trying to learn the local characters and basically any other fundamentals of the language.

Or maybe he's just being biased, because it's his hometown, and he spend years there. But oh, his dad decided to ruin everything for him.

Everything is good until his dad decided to move, again, to another province, forever. Thank you Dad.

He's gonna say goodbye to his friend. But oh— he didn't have any.

Well, that's good. Maybe he will find a new friend, or a group of friends, or maybe no friend just like Middle School time, or something like that just like his first year of highschool, basically now. Which was... Great... In it's own way.

And somehow months passed, he finished his final exams month, passed with good grades and he kinda forgot about the whole moving house again and yeah, he moved. Again. Yeaaay...

The school is suprisingly close to his new house. That's great, and he doesn't have to spend thirty minutes walking to his school.

Just like back then at his old school, he got the Science Class instead of Social Studies Class. And the compulsory math is gonna kill him soon, maybe the specialization math will kill him too.

He's never good with the whole science and mathematics stuffs, but his good grades decided to say no to his dislikes over the two subjects, making him entered this class instead of the Social Studies one. And his father is one of his reason why he choosed this painful one instead of the one he likes the most.

The school was... Okay. Like, for the first day. He supposed to sit on the same bench with this guy named Kai Smith. But he didn't come to school, at all. Where's that guy anyway? No one's like to skip the first day of school. Well, except Cole and this Kai guy.

His introduction to the class was awful. Yeah, he hated this but since it's a must he did it anyway. And he can hear someone's laughing silently when he mentioned his age.

Yeah okay, he's kinda late to enter school, the blame is on his father because the moving process to his father hometown back then took way longer than expected, not to mention his dad's breakdowns after his mom's dead. Thanks to that he entered elementary school when he's eight, and his classmates were a bunch of six and seven years old kid.

"It seems like Kai just got a friend..."

The line was silent and almost unheard at all. But it seems like this Kai guy suffer from the same thing, just like him.

But maybe, Cole just wanted a friend. Maybe.

_________

"So, how's your first day at school, son?" Lou asked when he saw Cole's figure in the living room.

Cole sighed, "it's normal. Nothing too great, nothing too bad. It's just— usual."

"I see. Well now, Son. Did you met someone..."

"Of course I met someone. I was at school, Dad."

"I mean, a friend. Did you make any friend today?"

Cole frowned at Lou's question. That's kinda idiotic, especially when you know your son never have any friends from school before.

"Not yet... But I got this guy named Kai as my benchmate."

"Oh, what is he like?" Lou questioned once again.

"I seriously don't know... He's absent today, that's for sure. But his classmates said something about him finally got a friend when I introduced myself," Cole paused for some second. "You know, when I told about my age. One of them said that quietly. But I can hear it."

Lou nods to Cole's statement. He pretty much aware about the whole age thingies, and how sensitive it was to Cole, thanks to his bad choice of moving house when Cole is supposed to enter Elementary School and failed to move at the planed time.

"Maybe he want to be your friend."

"Oh, what makes you think about that?"

"Nothing much. Just my fatherly instinct."

"Oh yeah, sure it is Dad..."

"Well it's not really my fault you never got a friend or two. I can clearly see your C grade socializing skill."

"Oh come on, Dad. Shut it!"

________

Day two at school. Still bad but not that bad. But overall, bad.

This guy Kai Smith finally shows himself. Not to mention, he's kinda late, and got a small lecture from the homeroom and language teacher, Mr. Garmadon. But Kai stays calm and even teased Mr. Garmadon with some jokes.

Personality aside, Kai is handsome— or beautiful— maybe both. His skin is pretty tan, just like chocolate. He's obviously not as tall as he's seen, and Cole's pretty sure that Kai is super short when that gravity defying hair is not spiked up like now.

And oh boy, Cole is not ready when Kai take a seat next to him. Dang it, this guy has amber colored eyes. And damn, he is short. Cole is not really sure about the scar that decorated one of the shorter male's eyelid, but it looks cool.

"Hey, benchmate. You're really quiet I can't even hear your breath"

That line sent Cole back to reality. Okay, he's kinda lost for some minutes, but at least he's back right now. And man, did Kai's height keep decreasing, or is it just him?

"I'm Kai, the school's aspiring badboy." Kai said with a cocky tone. Maybe this guy is not as cute as Cole's fantasy.

"Cole. And you're not gonna be one, i can tell that clearly."

"Oh. Like how you know about that?" the shorter boy asked with a small grin on his face.

"I don't know, just feels like it. You're too kind to be one for me,"

"Aw that's so swee—"

"And I think no one will trust you when you said that, because... Uh sorry, your height."

Kai pouted a little when Cole said it, a glimpse of annoyance shown on the brunette's face.

Good Cole, you fucked up.

"I'm over 170 centimeters tall. You can't just say that!"

"With or without your hair?" oh come on, why did he said that.

"Damn it." Kai bickered, and Cole's inner voice is dying when he saw the brunette started frowning.

Ah he messer up, really really messed everything up. Kai's gonna see him as a jerk. A pretty bad one.

"Jeez, you started to sound like my sis."

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"I kinda like you."

Oh, so that's a good thing.

"Wanna hang out at lunch with me? I'll introduce you to my sis and my friends."

"Really?!" Cole shouted a little, making Mr. Garmadon shushed him. "I mean... Sure of course."

"Great! I feel like Jay and Lloyd is gonna like you."

So, this gremlin next to him actually have friends.

"They're gonna be shocked when they know I finally got a friend from my own class. Like, classmate friend."

Well, the good thing is... Cole finally have a friend. And maybe, soon, he will have a bunch of friends.

Maybe moving is not really a bad thing afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is weird, don't ask me why I decided to give it a go, especially here on a site filled with great fanfics, and I'm gonna pops out of nowhere with my Third Grader's Style Grammar. Like seriously, English is not my native language and I rarely used it for daily purpose except for talking nonsense on my Twitter or Instagram.
> 
> I created this AU, yes, this is my AU and I choose them to be a bunch of dorks in this AU.
> 
> I got this AU idea when my friend sent me a pic of Wu while sayin' "Hey bro, Wu wears a kopiah/songkok/peci/skull cap/rimless cap or whatever that is in English, and my mind said, "hey, what about Ninjago AU but filled with Indonesia/Melayu culture references in it."
> 
> So yeah hope y'all enjoyed this weird fic abt Cole is a transfer student who befriend a bunch of dorks at his new school but one of them, maybe all of them have issues and shits.


End file.
